


Sanji's Bad Day

by Serabelus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidents, Bad Days, Food Issues, Friendship, Sanji issues, blisters, ruined food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serabelus/pseuds/Serabelus
Summary: Sanji is commando! Sanji gots blisters! SANJI is depressed! omg the crew notices this and they set out to find out why. if you squint you can see Zo/San R & R plz





	

**Author's Note:**

> Published date: 02-04-2010. I cannot believe how much I've improve in the last six years in writing. I am debating on doing another Sanji's bad day :D maybe make a series XD I've refallen in love with One Piece.

Sanji's bad day

Sanji woke with a slight grunt as he made a move to stretch and he flinched before he popped his back, again he slept wrong in his hammock, and he swung his legs over the side and got ready for the oncoming day. He yawned before jumping down and he felt the shiver running from his legs up his spine while making his teeth clatter from the ice cold wood planks on his bare feet. Already this day seemed to be turning out to be one he didn't want to stay awake for.

His stride was quick as he made his way to his dresser and pulled open his pants draw before picking out a dark pair, black like every day, and then moved to pick out a undershirt, randomly picking one out and he didn't really care which color as long as it fit his regular black – all of his dress shirts fit this category – and he pulled out a light blue one nearly white with fade before closing both drawers and bent down to open his sock and underwear draw from the bottom draw.

A grim line soon spread across his face when he narrowed his eyes to look down at the empty draw and slowly it dawned on his still groggy mind that he had no boxers and socks for that day and the next two weeks tell they came to another island. He spotted a note squished firmly into a crack in the carved wood and his grim look turned into curiosity before he noticed that, with much dread while he pulled it form the crack unharmed, it was from his captain.

He turned pale as he read the letter. The white paper was in stark contrast to his own clammy one before he fisted it and nearly punched the draw but he held it back and stood up turning around to the bathroom to do a quick hygiene brush up. He would not let this ruin his lovely day with his two special women.

As he neared the bathroom his nose cringed at a sudden awful smell of oil, mud, and burnt rubber. He took in a small intake with disgust and he noticed a smell of wet reindeer and… a stronger smell of tea? He slowly, as much as his slightly flustered mind allowed, turned and headed back find an area or empty room to change in before he would clean his hands, scrubbing them raw up to the elbows, to clean them before he ordered the others to clean the filth up. He nodded that it was set and almost already done as he opened a door and walked right into it and already began stripping of his pajamas.

In the time he had been in there – nearly five minutes by his own calculations - he was fully dressed and walked out of the room to put his clothes in the dirty hamper to wash after he was done with breakfast cleaning. A soft smile flew to his lips as he walked into his kitchen and he started to work on cleaning the surface of each table, as he did every night and morning, before washing his own hands and pulling out a few pots to boil some water for some eggs. He felt at peace in the kitchen, his first and almost always will be his first true love – don't tell the girls that though, they'd be jealous- and he turned to grab the bacon and eggs for this morning light but nutritious breakfast.

Though as he opened the door he felt a slight lump grow in his stomach as in it was all of his boxers and socks. They laid over the food covered in mud, reindeer fir, oil, and grease. A vein began to surge towards his neck as he walked over to a cupboard for a garbage bag to remove his clothes and get them washed as soon as he could. He was half way through when the door opened and a presence resounded across his mind of only one person who he surely wished was still a sleep.

"…" he didn't say anything as he snatched up what remained and threw them into the bag before standing up and tying it up.

"Dart-brow?" Zoro asked from the door, he just stood there staring into Sanji's deep blue. Sanji was positive he could see the blush rushing to his face and his lump growing bigger from not anger but now embarrassment.

Time elapsed as they just stood there before a slight draft crept up Sanji's itching spine before he spun around and set the clothes down in a corner and went to grab out another bag to clean up what was now wasted food, though tempted as he was to forced it to the lazy bums who defiled his fridge, and bent down in front of the fridge's door and started piling in the fur, oil, and grease covered food and he grunted in disgusted.

"What do you want shitty Marimo?" he asked trying to clear the silent animosity building from his lack of response.

"Beer." Was the simplest word he got and Sanji looked at the area where the beer was and slowly he pulled out one. It slipped from his grip crashing to the floor and Sanji cursed as he looked at the gunk covering his fingers and picked up the bottle and walked in hast to wash it off along with his hands.

Sanji barely noticed the confused and slightly startled expression covering Zoro's face as he realized that Sanji's face was still covered in a slight red blush. He frowned as he noticed the slightly stumbling way the cook moved and the uncomfortable way he walked and he soon realized he was trying not to walk to much.

Something was wrong with the cook and Zoro knew it wasn't his spot to ask if he was sick, that was Chopper's.

Sanji walked back he couldn't stop the blush as he kept remembering how much of a klutz he was trying to give him the bottle. He already felt the skin on the back on his feet being rubbed raw from how tight he normally kept them and the commando feeling of pants on normally covered skin, rubbing an area he really didn't wish to feel again, was at the most embarrassing. He waited for Zoro to leave, watching as the other teen just looked at him with a quizzical look that sent a shiver of fear up Sanji's spine and his blush to worsen as he continuously thought he realized he didn't have anything on underneath his pants.

"Thanks." Zoro said hesitantly as his eyes came to look at his face again a look Sanji did not miss passing his eyes and he walked out of the room and Sanji sighed in relief. He didn't know how good it felt to be free as he was now, hiding a secret, and having it 'almost' caught. He turned around and walked back to the fridge thinking on what he could do to still make a good breakfast and then a thought hit him and he sighed in relief as closed the door for later work and grabbed some fruits and plopped some into the slightly boiling water to easily skin.

It had taken him only fifteen minutes to make breakfast and let it cool down before he went to tackle the fridge again and he squatted down again pulling out almost all of its content looking at it close to see if it was salvageable and almost all of it wasn't due to the soaked in grease. Those in boxes or containers seemed to be safe, he thought with a smile, and he sadly dumped the other into the bag and walked to an area where their shipwright made for getting rid of garbage.

As he turned around he was looking into the eyes of Zoro as he carried out a second bag from the kitchen and walked down with it, "You forgot one, shitty cook." He stated as he threw it in with the other bag and turned it on. Sanji just stared watching as his only socks and boxers slowly were reduced into something that would – and couldn't due to cola power burning – not harm the environment as it was dumped into the sea. He paled as his brain tried desperately to fill in the gaps of what was happening to him.

He slowly, as if he felt light and sick, turned and walked away refusing to believe that this was his fault for not taking the clothes down to start a load before taking out the food – though logically you wouldn't want the food to stink before you eat – and he heard Zoro's voice calling after him with a slight note to it that made a depressing gloom over come the blond cook and he hung his head before getting to the bottom of the stairs and he turned around, "What shitty Marimo." He said with none of his usual flair.

"What the hell is your problem today?" the green mossy haired man asked as he walked up seeing the pallor skin of the cook. Something was wrong and it was bothering the swordsman, Zoro, a lot more than before.

"Nothing." Sanji snapped at him before storming up into the kitchen and setting the plates and he nodded before opening the door to come face to face, nearly inches, from Zoro's as the man looked angry.

"Obviously something is!" he stated.

"Nothing, shitty swordsman, now out of my way so I can call the others for breakfast." He didn't wait for a response as he pushed the swordsman out of the way and he hollered down catching the attention of the crew up and running and those few still half a sleep before going back in and he began to clean the scraps off of the counters as they all piled in. He didn't bother to look at any of them as he finished the last minutes stuff before he knew he had no other choice but to turn around. He slowly began to realize that the room was silent, other than Luffy and Brooke still eating, and he came to face their concerned eyes.

"Yes?" he asked seeing he had all their attention, other than certain few and he watched them quickly finish and leave the room thanking him for his cooking and he nodded his thanks. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing off to make the whole crew notice his different attitude. When he was a lone he began to clean up shivering slightly as he heard whispers from the other side of the door. He shrugged it off and he tried to force his mind to cleaning but it seemed to be more interested in telling him he had newly formed blisters that he could already tell by the itching feeling were bleeding. He gave a sigh and tapped both the shoes against the wood in a way that he normally did not do period and finished up his work.

The crew outside though, seeing something wrong, looked at each other before down to the little Doctor who looked innocently up at them. "Maybe he's sick, his face was flushed and he seemed slightly out of it." Nami stated.

"Sanji's sick!" Chopper gasped out before running around calling out for a doctor until he stopped tapping his hoof to his head and said that he was the doctor. "Should I ask him?" he asked scared as he looked up at them.

"I believe that would be wise Doctor." Robin stated as she looked at the door. "I don't think we should have him push himself if he is sick." Zoro looked at them and snorted, "He wouldn't listen." He stated before all eyes landed on him and then he realized he shouldn't have talked.

"Swordsman why don't you go and talk to him, see if he'll tell you if he is feeling sick." Zoro face turned red; "Hell no woman, you do it!" he shot out before turning around to head up to the crow's nest to train. He barely was able to take a step when Luffy coiled his arms around his torso.

"Zoro! If Sanji's sick we won't get food!" he pointed out with a whine in his voice.

"No, someone else talk to that cook!" he said only to feel the constricting pressure as Luffy, his captain, became slightly emotional. "Fine, just let go!" he ordered before Luffy yelled out in victory and shoved him towards the door. Zoro gulped before opening the door and watched as the cook moved in painful steps around the kitchen. He couldn't help but see the flinch every two seconds as he bent down to pick up something that was either chucked by Luffy or Brooke earlier.

"What do you want." He said in a detached voice that seemed to be concentrated on something else, a voice that Zoro normally didn't get from the cook if he barged in here like this.

"Beer." He stated again and he watched with keen eyes as Sanji looked at the fridge with slight disgust before nodding that he'd grab it.

Zoro could see something was still bothering him, more than earlier, and as he opened the door he could see the concentration set deep into his eyes before he pulled one out and stood up to close the door. There was a green tint to his face that Zoro felt meant bad, nearly rushing forward to grab it he was forced to stop as Sanji washed the bottle like he did this morning before wiping it down and held it out to him, "Here."

Zoro nodded his head before sitting at the dirty cleaned table and popped it open and took a small sip, wanting this beer to last a while, and sat it down to look at Sanji as close as he could. From the door he heard the others whispering telling him to ask Sanji what was wrong.

"You seem distant today, love struck cook."

Sanji turned to look at him and he chuckled, "I'm fine." He stated again to the man this morning before dunking his rag into the boiling hot water and he pulled it out to see the skin was red before he shrugged and started to clean the counters. The cool air was nice against the slightly fevered skin on his hand.

"No you're not." Zoro said again more forcefully. "You're distant to those women and you're not even rising up to argue with me, shitty cook, obviously something is wrong." Sanji continued to wipe not really feeling up to telling Zoro why, not that he ever would, and he stopped long enough shake his wash cloth into the garbage before returning to the sink to dump it again.

"Stop ignoring me!" Zoro shouted slamming his hand onto the table making Sanji jump ramming his hand into the water and into the knife he had used to cut the apples and other fruits before he cursed bring it out and he just looked at it.

"Shitty Marimo!" he shouted looked at the impaled flesh and the piece of metal sticking out of the top of his hand. Zoro didn't see what Sanji was shouting at but he noticed the blood dripping onto the floor and he rushed forward and he cursed before wringing the rag out and wrapping it around the fast bleed wound and he pushed Sanji forward and out of the kitchen door and into the fray of their crew who looked at Zoro's slightly scared face and Sanji's pale one.

"DOCTOR!" Chopper shouted before transforming into his human appearance and dragged Sanji off to his office to remove the knife and patch up his hand.

"Did you do that!" Nami shouted at him a while later as they all waited for Sanji to come out and check if he was alright.

"I didn't do anything!" he shouted back at her though Zoro wasn't quite sure if that was true, he did startle Sanji when he shouted as the other teen was concentrating on something else. So in all means it was his fault that Sanji was hurt.

They all let the subject drop as Sanji walked out with his hand bound and he looked at them smiling, "Sorry if I worried you." Though he said that they couldn't help but see the blood on his clothes and some on his face and undershirt, they felt horrible. Chopper soon came out and he shook his head and watched as Sanji made his way to the bathroom only to stop and they all saw him looking straight at it before reconsidering something else and turned down another corridor.

"Chopper?" Nami asked looking down at the small reindeer.

"He isn't sick, but… I think he might be depressed." The little doctor said sadly. "He didn't seem to be in much pain though but… the skin around the hand was extremely red…" the reindeer looked up at Zoro as did the others.

"What!?" he questioned.

"Did he do anything… weird?" they asked him. Zoro thought about that before nodding his head, "The rag was extremely warm when I wrung it out." He started. "And earlier this morning he cleaned out a lot of stuff from the fridge, two bags, of food."

Luffy, Chopper, Frankie, Brooke, and Usopp looked at each other before they all began to turn around to walk away. Nami, Robin, and Zoro noticed this before they caught onto the fact that they had reason for that.

"Guys?" Nami said in a deadly tone. "What did you do?"

Chopper was the first one to break immediately, "We stole Sanji's sock and boxers for an invention that Frankie and Usopp have been working on recently and it exploded and we got covered in them and they got ruined and Luffy said we should put them in the fridge to dry so that we could put them back and then…" Chopper broke down crying as Nami looked at them all as she pulled out her clima tactic and slowly began to assemble it.

"Why didn't you use yours?" she stated coolly. "Frankie? Usopp? Luffy? Brooke?" none of them looked at each other but shoved Luffy forward.

"Sanji has CLEAN ones all the time so we thought he wouldn't mind if we took some."

"How many?"

"All?" he said nervously.

Zoro laughed as he watched his crew being pumbled by their navigator and he slowly began to realize that the bag that he must have thrown into the garbage was actually, "Explains his look." He said to himself before he walked off leaving the crew to be killed.

Sanji couldn't help but feel horrible as he lay in his hammock feeling absolutely useless. First he wakes up to a horrible shock that he doesn't have boxers or socks, his food is now uneatable, and now his hand. "Now what?" what could make this day even worse? Whatever it could be he hoped nothing bad.

He didn't realize he had fallen asleep until he heard chuckling and he opened his eyes a crack to see Zoro standing over him, "You left your door open." Sanji just blinked as he looked at his door, indeed, it was open.

"So, that isn't an invitation to just come in." Sanji stated closing his eyes; he didn't want to stay awake, not today.

"I know, but I got you something." Sanji open his eyes again to look at him before nodding his head to allow him to show it. What he saw made the blush from earlier come back in a fierce measure he felt light headed. "What the hell Zoro!" he said looking at the bandages and black socks then up to the blush on Zoro's own face.

"Chopper told us." He paused. "Luffy also… Nami's beating them to a pulp as I'm talking." Sanji nodded grabbing the bandages and dropping to his feet, his shoes were still on and he belittled his mind for that, and pulled them off. Zoro and he hissed at the amount of blood wrapped around his foot and the blister that it came from. The other foot was the same.

Zoro looked around and he saw a glass of water and he grabbed it – don't ask why he has a glass in his room, Zoro thought – and bent down pulling off his bandana and soaked it before wiping off the blood and he looked at Sanji who just stared at him blushing.

"Thanks." Zoro nodded. Both fell into silence either didn't mind. Zoro placed the bandages on before he pulled the socks on and he repeated with the other foot. In the air was a silent vow that this would not be said again.

When Zoro had finished he looked at Sanji and stood up before he paused looking at the bottom drawer that he knew was Sanji's underwear and socks. "I have some to spare." He stated sheepishly rubbing his neck. Sanji nodded.

Though the month went on everyone was a little more kinder to Sanji as told Zoro, Nami, or Robin – he made Zoro do the cooking against the woman's complains – and made sure that they were good before passing them out. No one complained but those who barely received scraps – Sanji and Nami both agreed to this - so it was a little bit of a relief to the crew when they landed on the next island and Sanji was able to buy some new underwear and socks with those who destroyed his own, including Zoro's share from Robin telling Nami he also was to blame for destroying the clothes that could have been cleaned.

No one objected to it, at least not one of them dared with the evil beli sign glowing in her eyes.

The next day Sanji woke up and as he followed his morning ritual he noticed something off about his pants. They were ripped to shreds.

"…" he just stared at them before standing up and he stalked out going straight into Zoro's room startling the teen as he looked at him and he growling out a question as to why he was taking his pants before something was thrown at his head.

All that Sanji heard as he retreated to the bathroom was Zoro's laughter


End file.
